Sus 2 chicos
by SniperGYS
Summary: Oboro debe aceptar que ama a 2 chicos al mismo tiempo y no tiene forma de negarlo. - Probablemente el fic mas cursi que eh escrito en mi vida!


Hola! La idea de "esto" se me ocurrio el año pasado, pero hasta hoy encontre un buen motivo para escribirlo... Espero a alguien le guste

 **Fire Emblem pertenece a Intelligent System, las ideas sin sentido me pertenecen a mi.**

* * *

.: 2 chicos :.

El amor a primera vista era algo en lo que no había creído hasta hace poco.

Años atrás, cuando recién había entrado al ejército y convivía con un gran número de reclutas, escucho varias historias de diferentes soldados comentando como se habían enamorado de alguna chica o chico que conocieron en algún bar, pero solo se limitaba a pensar que eso no era amor realmente, solo una atracción al físico y nada más.

La idea del amor a primera vista de cierta forma se le hacía graciosa. Para ella, era algo solo posible dentro de una historia infantil. Varias de sus compañeras le decían que pensaba de esa forma porque nunca lo había experimentado, ella contestaba que no podía entender como llegaría a querer tanto a alguien que recién acababa de conocer.

 **"Eso nunca pasará."**

Pero ahora sabía que la vida le demostraría lo contrario.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? No podía explicarlo. No sabía cómo había pasado. Lo que sí sabía era que tan solo con verle por primera vez, había causado en ella un sentimiento al que solo podría llamar: amor. Con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento fue creciendo y ahora… Ahora ya no podía negarlo, lo amaba sin duda alguna. ¿Se lo podría explicar a su esposo?

Uno de los motivos que la hacían negar la existencia del amor a primera vista, era porque cuando conoció a su ahora esposo, no se enamoró de manera repentina.

Cuando entrenaba, había escuchado muchas cosas sobre el famoso y rebelde: Príncipe Takumi, y aunque llamaban su atención, nunca llegó a pensar que se enamoraría de él. Aun tras volverse una de sus vasallos personales, le llevó tiempo comenzar a sentir algo por él. No fue amor a primera vista, le llevo meses de conocerlo para darse cuenta que sentía más que solo admiración y lealtad.

¿Pero en esta ocasión? Con verle una sola vez, bastó para darse cuenta que ahora también amaba a alguien más. Y todo el tiempo que había pasado desde ese día que le conoció, solo había hecho que ese amor fuera creciendo.

Sin embargo, el amor por su esposo tampoco había cambiado. Cada día que pasaba con el príncipe rebelde de Hoshido, le seguía amando aún más. Aunque se encontraran en medio de una guerra, él siempre encontraba la forma de darle el tiempo necesario para que pudiera descansar y demostrarle cuanto le quería. Él no era muy bueno con sus palabras para expresar su afecto, más bien era todo lo contrario, pero ¿Para demostrarlo? Esa era otra historia. Y a ella le gustaba eso. Más bien, amaba eso de él. Por esa y muchas otras razones, lo seguía amando como nunca.

Y ahora que otra persona había llegado a su vida, solo le quedaba admitir: Que amaba a dos chicos y no lo podía evitar.

\- Oboro… Estas muy callada ¿Ocurre algo?

Le preguntó el príncipe preocupado, se había quedado pensando en el asunto por un largo tiempo.

\- Solo pensaba.

\- ¿Algo importante?

\- Creo que podría decir que es muy importante.

\- Oh…

Takumi le miraba con curiosidad. Lo mejor sería comentarle lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que aparte de tí también amo a alguien más?

De seguro con una rápida mirada cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo apenada que estaba por haber hecho una pregunta como esa. Ya no sabía si el calor que sentía era por el calor del sol o por lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¿Eh?

Tras unos segundos de inseguridad volteo a ver al príncipe. Estaba desconcertado por su pregunta sin duda alguna, ya que estaba allí sin moverse, intentando procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. Y entonces Oboro comprendió algo, quizás debió haberse explicado mejor antes de lanzarle una pregunta como esa.

\- ¡Ah espera! ¡Deja que te expli-

\- ¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAN!

La voz de alguien a lo lejos le hizo detenerse. Y era él. Él otro chico dueño de su afecto. Con tan solo verle no podía evitar sonreír y sentirse, feliz internamente… Un sentimiento cálido que antes solo sentía con Takumi.

El príncipe le miró fijamente. Él conocía esa mirada, era la misma que ella le dirigía cada que se despertaban, cada que hablaban, cada que estaban juntos… ¡Oh! Ahora comprendía su pregunta.

Recordando de lo que estaban hablando, Oboro volvió su atención a su esposo, debía explicarle lo que acababa de decirle, pero antes de que intentara decir algo, Takumi comenzó a reír, confundiéndola. Primero no sabía porqué el asunto le parecía gracioso y segundo, no era común verle reír de esa manera.

\- ¿Ahora piensas que es gracioso?

Le preguntó confundida. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar… En que también amaba verle de esa forma, esa risa tan rara en él era… ¿Adorable? ¿Única? Lo que fuera, la amaba y punto… Oboro también debía aceptar que a causa de estos dos chicos, su vida se estaba volviendo una locura, y le gustaba.

Takumi comenzó a calmarse y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

\- ¿Sabes algo?

Le pregunto el príncipe aun sonriendo.

\- Yo también lo amo.

Su respuesta le hizo reír ligeramente, ella lo sabía.

\- Te estas burlando de mí

\- ¿Eso crees?

Ambos rieron un poco, pero antes de que lograran decir algo más, esa otra persona, dueña de sus afectos, había corrido hacía ellos.

\- ¡Los he estado buscando desde hace rato!

\- ¿Así? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Prometieron que me acompañarían a entrenar esta vez!

\- Mmm… No recuerdo haber prometido nada…

Takumi se cruzó de brazos y fingió intentar recordar algo. Verlos juntos era algo que sin duda alegraba a Oboro más que nada en el mundo.

\- ¡Anoche, durante la cena!

\- Oh…

\- ¡Y hoy por la mañana!

\- Ahora que lo dices…

\- ¿Podemos ir?

\- Si es una promesa, debemos cumplirla ¿No? Vamos a prepararnos para ir.

\- ¡Sí!

Ambos chicos, sus chicos, comenzaron a alejarse y ella se les quedo viendo. Uno era el chico que le había enseñado que el amor podía crecer con el tiempo, el otro le había mostrado que a veces el amor si era a primera vista. De ambos había aprendido que el amor no es solo diferente con cada persona, sino que también llegaba de diferentes maneras.

Los amaba a ambos, de diferente manera, pero los amaba, no lo iba a negar. Amor a final de cuentas.

\- ¡Oboro!

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Ya voy!

Corrió para alcanzarles, a sus dos chicos, su esposo y su hijo, dos personas que no podría dejar de amar por nada en el mundo.

 **.: Fin :.**

* * *

Esto es sin duda lo mas cursi que eh escrito en mi vida! Bueno, ojala a alguien le haya gustado... Si es que no murio de lo terrible que ah quedado haha.

Disruten este día!

Adieu~


End file.
